Bonded
by CelfwrDderwydd
Summary: What does a young Xenomorph feels as she grows? What is her experience of being born? How does her Bond with her host form? Short and sweet one-shot.


Disclaimer: The author does not own Aliens.

**Bonded**

by

Celfwrdderwydd.

Warm. I feel warm. This wonderful, soft warmth envelopes me entirely, making me feel safe. This beautiful realm. As my mind forms, bit by bit, I become more aware. I can feel movement around me. The soft, warm things that move around me comfort me, for I know I am not alone.

I can feel You.

You, the one who gives me life. Echos of memory, small and distant, tell me I am safe and warm within your being. As my senses take shape, I am aware of sounds. I hear as you draw breath, and I hear your lovely heartbeat. This beautiful melody calms me. I am right next to your heart, closer than any other could ever be. I am within your very center of being, and I am happy. As I grow, I begin to feel more of you.

My greatest happiness is when you sleep. I feel your mind touch my own, and I'm filled with joy to feel you. I wrap my mind around your own, filled with love for you. You are my Bonded One, my host, the one who has given me life by sharing your own. As I grow, your mind connects even more strongly with mine. I always welcome you, looking forward to next when you sleep, and I can embrace you. Sometimes, I can feel how tired your body feels, and I comfort you, telling you how much I care for you.

As beautiful and wondrous it is within you, I slowly start to feel tight, as if the space is growing smaller. I know the time for me to be born is soon coming, and I am excited for when I will finally be able to fully know you. To see you, to be next to you, to touch you and hold you in body as well as mind. As I look forward to our meeting, I grow restless. I am beginning to feel cramped and agitated. I wish to stay, but I know that I cannot stay forever, no matter how I may wish otherwise. As I begin to stir, I feel your mind, and you are uncomfortable. Why is this? What is making you hurt? My worry grows. Instinct tells me I must protect my Bonded One.

As I prepare to leave, I feel another mind, one of my sisters, gently soothing me and telling me you are safe and protected. Behind her, I can feel my Mother. She assures me you are safe and protected by the Hive, and no harm shall come to either of us. I feel sleepy and tired as they tell me they are helping so I will be born and you shall be safe. I trust them, knowing they will protect us both.

I feel your mind connect with mine as you sleep, and I comfort you, gently stroking your mind and letting my feelings of excitement flow. I will soon meet you. I am surprised when the warmth is opened, and I feel cold. Something touches me. I am afraid, but I feel my sisters, telling me they are near and I am safe.

I am slowly brought from within you into the world outside. I am sleepy and barely awake, but I can feel others around me, all their attention and focus is on me, and on you.

Something ties itself around my connections to you, squeezing tight. I am scared at first, but I feel one of my sisters hold me, telling me all is well. The physical connections between us are removed, and the sac that covers me is opened. I take my first breath of outside air, letting my voice echo into the world.

My sister cleans me and wraps me in something warm and carries me.

That is when I see you.

My Bonded One, my Life-Partner, the one who shared their precious life with me. I am filled with sheer joy to finally meet you. You are asleep, but I feel your mind. My sister places me next to you. I can smell your blood, and I am worried, but my sisters tell me you are safe. I smell and hear and feel others, ones who are not my kind, not Bonded, but Mother tells me they are friends, and love me, and you, and will never let any harm come to us.

Mother greets me with love, and tells me to be calm and stay close to you. I curl closer to you, snuggled against your soft, warm skin. Although it is distant, I can still hear you heartbeat. I purr as the others close the wound needed for my birth. They finish and move us to a place that is warm and comfortable, telling me to be close to you and form our Bond.

When you finally wake, and see me, I am filled with untold joy as I nuzzle you. While I live, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. As you protected me, so shall I protect you. I shall grow strong, and larger, so I can protect you. And the Hive shall protect us. Neither of us shall ever be alone. We are two, yet we are one, you and I. You touch me gently with your soft fingers, and I am happy as I curl closer to you. You wrap your arms around me, making a soft nest next to you for me, holding me close. Wetness runs from your face as I feel your emotions, and I feel the same way.

My Bonded One, I love you so.


End file.
